Faithful or Not
by Jasmine17
Summary: Stephanie always been faithful to any man that she was with.. But is she going to be faithful now?
1. Default Chapter

"Hate him, when he does this to me. Why does he always do this to me?"  
  
As the woman slams the phone down on the charger. She looked at her computer once again, trying not to think of what her father said to her. The woman grabbed a clippie out of her bag as she put back her long chestnut hair. She went back to work on her story lines that she was doing. All she wanted to do was get all her work done and get out of there as quick as she can. She would glance back and forth from the computer screen to the TV. She was watching last nights Raw, which endless had to say it wasn't very pretty to watch. As Kurt Angle comes out in a milk truck, ruining the greatest ceremony, by getting everyone in the ring wet with milk. She had to watch herself falling down and covered in milk. As the phone rings again, she sighed and picks it up.  
  
"Hello, Stephanie McMahon speaking." As she says in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"Miss McMahon, there's someone here to see you. Do you want I to send him in or telling him to schedule an appointment?" soft spoken woman talked over the phone to Stephanie.  
  
"May I ask first of all who is it?" Stephanie keeps on typing on the keyboard, trying to finish up a scene.  
  
The sectary looked at the long blonde hair man, who was waiting in front of the desk. She turns her attention towards the phone and speaks again, "Miss, its Chris Jericho."  
  
Stephanie sighed and save her work, as she see the background of her computer once again. She grabs her remote and turns off the TV. "Send him in." As she hangs up the phone and gets ready for Chris to come in and give her ideas.  
  
The sectary hangs up the phone and looks up at the man. She smiled, "Miss McMahon, will see you now."  
  
Chris Jericho, one of the big time wrestlers, walked over to the doors that lead into Stephanie's office. He was wearing his Playboy button up shirt with black leathered pants. As he walks in the room, Stephanie's head lifted up to look at the door that was being opened. She had to put on her fake smile as Jericho walked into the office. He walked over to the desk and sat down in a chair across from Stephanie. He smiled at her, looking her up and down. Noticing that she was wearing a short white skirt with a baby blue top on. As Stephanie raised her eyebrow as she licks her lips to speak.  
  
"So Chris, what brings you here?" Stephanie tilts her head to the side, still having that fake smile on her face.  
  
As Chris looked into her eyes, he smiled back at her. "Well what brings me here is..." He paused for a moment and then speaks again. "You."  
  
Stephanie looked at him shocked and surprised. She lowered her one raised eyebrow back to normal as she was trying to get some words out. Chris got up from his chair and walked over to Stephanie. He turns her chair towards him, staring into her eyes. As she gets a questionable look on her face, not knowing what to do or say. As he leans in closer to her, he could smell her perfume. Stephanie was trying to roll her chair backwards, but his hands were on the arms of the chair. She could smell his cologne on his shirt, plus she could smell the mints that are on his breath. Her heart is beating fast; don't know what to do, but to sit there and see what he would do next. Chris leans into Stephanie more, as he licks his lips, he could see that Stephanie doesn't know what to make of this. As he leans in closer and closer to her, he kissed her with a little tongue in the mixture. Stephanie lost control and kissed him back, adding more tongue. Chris closed his eyes and moved one of his hands from the chair arm to Stephanie's thigh. She knew what was going on in her office and she knew it was wrong. Chris pulled back and stands back up, leaving Stephanie speechless on the whole kissing thing. He walked over back over to the chair and smiled back at her. She was turning red didn't know what to make of that, but she knew she like that. As Chris walked over to the chair, he slipped one of his hands into his front pocket and pulls out a card key. He lays it on her desk, smiling up at her while turning around. Stephanie looked at the card key then back up, seeing that he was gone. She had a smile on her face that wasn't a fake smile this time. As she reached over to grab the card key, a head pop into the office once more.  
  
"My room number 416, at the Hilton Inn." As Chris said his last words, his head was back out of the office.  
  
Stephanie looked at the card key and back up at the door. Looking at something that wasn't there anymore, only the face that was there a minute ago. She looked back at her computer screen, seeing it was on her screensaver. She moved her mouse a bit, to get back her star background. She touched her lips, still having the taste of his mint toothpaste on her tongue. Holding on the card key like it was her lifesaver in the water. As she click on the story line that she was working on, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She turns off her computer and gathers her things together. As Stephanie slips the hotel card key in her pocket, she was thinking about her relationship with Triple H, Hunter. Her heart was confused and her mind too, was she going to give up on her relationship with Hunter or stick with it. That didn't matter right now, as she heads out of her office to the parking lot. 


	2. Chapter 2 You Came, I Thought You Wouldn...

Stephanie was standing outside her house, getting some things together. She was thinking about what happen today in her office. She could feel the card key rubbing up against her leg, every time she would walk over to the dresser. When she slipped a hand into her pocket and pull out the key, she looked at it, like it was her gateway drug. Out of her life style and out of her relationship that she was in a the moment. She knew she had to do something, whether go to the hotel room and see what Chris wanted in her office or stay in her room packing and getting ready to leave. She had that smile, what ever she was going do, and she was going to do it. She left the house with her keys in hand and the card key in her pocket.  
  
At the hotel, Chris was sitting in his room, watching TV and e-mailing a friend of his. He looked down at his laptop, trying to finish his e-mail, while a message pops up saying, 'You got mail'. He opened his new mail and begins to read it.  
  
Jackass- Now you better tell me, when Stephanie gets there. I want to know if she faithful to me or is she worth dumping. Now you better get this straight through your head. Or you're going to be talking out of your ass. Plus you won't get your payment either! Hunter  
  
Chris smirked at the e-mail, as he writes Hunter back. He was laughing with desire, making sure that Hunter got it through his head that Stephanie well come.  
  
Honker- I'll get the job done, don't worry. If you know Stephanie well as I know her too. She comes knocking at my door. Oh by the way, I better get my payment, for what I'm doing. Chris  
  
As he hit the send button, he heard a card key sliding in the slot. He closed his laptop and places it under the bed. He looks in the mirror by the door to see if she has come. As Stephanie made her way into the room, she could see Chris sitting in the bed, trying on to look into the mirror. She mad her way into the room more, so she could see him more in her view. Chris was trying not to look up to her, so he kept his eyes on the TV. Stephanie looked at the TV and at him, was walks over to the him and takes the remote away from him. He looks up at her as she points the remote towards the TV and turns it off. She throws the remote on the other bed, as she sits down on the bed, looking towards him in the face. Chris moved in and kisses her on the lips softly. But Stephanie pushed him away and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"So what was that all about today in my office? You kissing me, I thought you hate me in the past. Now you're kissing me and asking me to come to your hotel room." Stephanie said with a questionable look on her face.  
  
Chris had a smirk on his face, before he was going to talk. "Well maybe I've change. I always like a woman in charge. Plus it was about time to show my feelings towards you, how I feel and the way I acted around you. Beside when I put you in the Walls of Jericho on King of the Ring 2000, I just wanted to play around. No harm in, but I got what was coming to after that." He laughed a bit, as he lean back towards her.  
  
Stephanie smiled a little bit, but she moved away from him again. "But why put me in harm, when you can just tell me how you feel about me. You're just a scary cat; all men that are scary cats should be."  
  
Just before Stephanie could finish her sentence, Chris had his lips on hers. He was laying her down on the bed, still kissing her. She closed her eyes, as she drags her arms up to his neck wrapping them around his neck. He drags one of his hands down to her thigh and begins to rub her thigh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, Stephanie's eyes flutter open, seeing the light coming through the window. Her head was laying on Chris' chest, noticing that the sheets were rubbing up against her body. She smiled as she looks up and sees Chris sleeping and having his arm around her. She takes his arm and gentle takes it off her shoulder. She gets out of bed quiet as she can, grabbing one her shirts that was on the floor. She picks it up and sees there was Chris' laptop laying on underneath the bed. She looked over her shoulder, seeing that he was still asleep. She picks up the laptop and turns it on.  
  
"What could hurt? I'm just going to check my e-mail and that's it, he won't mind." As she said to herself.  
  
As the laptop starts up, she clicks on the internet service, to get online. As she was getting online, she would look over her shoulder once awhile, making sure that Chris doesn't wake up. She hears you got mail; she clicks on his new mail seeing there were a few e-mails from Hunter. She was curious wondering why Hunter would be e-mailing Chris. She clicked on some of the e-mails and starts to read them. She got to the one from last night that was talking about her. Stephanie reads the e-mails more; it talks about her all the way through out them. After she was done reading all the e-mail that were read, she looks at the new e-mail from Hunter.  
  
'If they're talking about me, I should read it anyways.' She thought to herself, as she clicks on the new e-mail.  
  
Jackass- Did Stephanie come last night? Was she faithful or did you get at her? You better tell me, before we meet today. E-mail me back when you get this. Hunter  
  
"What the hell?" Stephanie said a little too loud for Chris to hear her.  
  
Stephanie got dress quickly and got herself out of the room. She couldn't believe that Hunter and Chris were trying to figure out if she was a slut or if she was a good little angel. As she goes to the parking lot and gets into her car, she was thinking, why would they do this to her? 


	3. Chapter 3 Why and How?

As Stephanie sits in her car outside of her house, she was thinking about that e-mail that she read. She thought to herself, why would Hunter want to do this; why would he ask Jericho to help him? She looked at the clock in her car, seeing it was 11am and Hunter would be up anytime soon. She grabbed her purse and got out of her red Prowler. The wind hits her skin like a ton of bricks hitting her at once. She wasn't faithful to Hunter and she knew it, what was she going to do. When she was getting out her keys, the front door knob turned and opens it. Stephanie looked up and never expecting to see Hunter standing there, with a look of death. She was in for it, but she shrugged it off and walked past him. Hunted looked at her not knowing what to say to her, not even saying hello to her or good morning. As Stephanie made she way up the stairs, but Hunter grabbed her arm before she got up any further. He pulled her back down to him and looked into her eyes. She tries to look away, but he was holding her chin up so he could see into her blue eyes.  
  
"Steph, why? Why did you do this to me?" as Hunter's anger voice carries out in the room, where they are in.  
  
Stephanie trying to looked down to the floor, as she was going to say something. But he kept a hold on her chin so he could hear her every word. "Hunter, I don't know what you're talking about." Stephanie trying to act all innocent around him.  
  
He knew that she knew what exactly he was talking about. Before Stephanie got home, Jericho e-mails him telling him that she found out about the plan. "You know what I'm talking about, so don't act innocent around me. Now you slept with Jericho and you found out our plan. Now you better explain yourself right now, since you told over the years that we work together and being together, that you wouldn't ever cheat on me with anyone. When I talk to Jericho, I wanted to see if you would do this to me. I guess you did."  
  
Stephanie looked at him in tears, "You set this up on me, why would you do this to me. Why?!? How could you do this to me? I though I trusted you to let me be on my own and do everything on my own. I can't believe you did this to me! Make Jericho put the moves on me and then finding out you wanted to see if I'm faithful to you or not. Well then who's the jerk right now, not trusting his girlfriend?"  
  
Stephanie slapped Hunter across the face and walked past him. She went to her room and locks the door when she gets in there. As the tears started to run down her face, she couldn't believe that she fell into Hunter's plans. She slides down, leaning up against the door. She was crying, trying to tell herself to stop but she couldn't help it. Why did he do this to me, as she keeps thinking about it? She gets up and walks over to the bed and lies down, as she cries herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Hunter walked into the parlor room, sitting down on the black leather couch. He couldn't believe that Stephanie cheated on him, most of all how could he do this to her. Not trusting her, to be on her own, while he was home injured. He was thinking why didn't he trust her, how could he do something to make everything up to her? Hunter lay down on the couch thinking about what he has done to Stephanie. As he closes his eyes, he drifts off to sleep thinking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the road, Chris was bopping his head to the beats of his cd, Fozzy Happenstances. He was thinking about the other night what happen with him and Stephanie at his hotel room. He could help to put a smile on his face every time when he thinks about it. He felt this weird feeling in his heart that he loved her or something. As he was pulling into a gas station to fill up his rented Monte Carlo. As he gets out of the car, he puts on his sunglasses to make sure no one knows who it is, but as soon he steps out a girl calls out to him. He smiles and goes around the front to the gas pumps. As he puts gas in the car, he leans up against the car, looking around seeing that there's people seeing him standing there and talking. His mind went off to last night, thinking about Stephanie.  
  
"Could I be in love with her, after what she did to me?" he whispered to himself, so no one could hear him. "Am I falling for Stephanie? Why?"  
  
Chris takes the gas pump out of his car and put in his credit card and paid for the gas. He goes back around in the front and gets back into the car. He looks around one last time, before he gets and drives off to the next city for a house show. He thought to himself again, 'how could I be in love with someone else's woman? Beside Stephanie deserver what she got, well maybe she didn't'. He drives off still thinking why and how. 


	4. Chapter 4 My Feelings Are Getting To Me

Jericho was coming back from his match against Rhyno, at the house show that night. He was all sweaty, having a towel wrapped around his neck. As he walks through the halls, he looks at the crew that was getting some of the equipment together to go back on the road again. He walks into the locker room seeing the other guys talking about some of the storylines and some talking on they're cell phones. He takes off the towel around the neck and throws it in the laundry bin, as he walks over to his bag. Lance Storm was just getting off his cell phone when he saw Jericho walking in the locker room; he slides down a chair towards Jericho.  
  
"Hey Chris, how's it going?" Lance pats him on the shoulder.  
  
Jericho looked up and smile at him, "I'm doing okay." He looks back down at his bag, trying to find his cell.  
  
"You don't look okay, something is wrong. What's up?"  
  
"Well there's been something on my mind since I did this to her."  
  
"Her? Who is this are you talking about?" looked at Jericho weirdly.  
  
Jericho looked up from his bag, while putting one of his hands on his forehead. "Well its Stephanie McMahon, if you want to know. See Hunter wanted to know if Stephanie would be faithful to him and he wanted me to take part in the plan. His plan was making me seduce Stephanie or at least try too. I exceeded and now I fell head over heels for Stephanie. My feelings for her was different before I did this plan, now there change big time."  
  
"Well man." Lance paused for a second or two, "if you like Stephanie this much, tells her. What do you got to lose in it? Maybe an ass beating that's about it, but its worth it right?"  
  
"My balls would be broken for surely! She hates me by now, because she found out that everything I was doing was a plan. If I even talk to her or even walk by her I deserve it. But I have to think about it, on telling Stephanie. Maybe I'll do something for her until then, like sending her some roses or something." As Jericho was dialing up a number to a flower shop near by in town.  
  
"Yeah, think about it first, before you even talk to her again." Lance gets up and grabs his bags. "Well man sees you on Thursday." As Lance was leaving the locker room, Jericho was on the phone with a person at the flower shop.  
  
A sweet young voice comes on the phone, "hello Hill Top Floweriest, this is Jill. May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, what are your prices for a dozen red roses? Plus what is the price to have them be sent tonight too?" As Jericho was getting out his street clothes and setting them on the chair next to him.  
  
"Well sir, the price for the dozen roses is $55.95 and to have them sent tonight, we can't do that. But in the morning we could send them off the first thing."  
  
"Okay that would do fine; I would like a set of dozen roses to be sent to Stephanie McMahon's house first thing tomorrow morning. Could you put a card on the roses too? Have it say: To the Loveliest Woman in the whole entire world. Signed Chris Jericho" He was getting out his credit card so he could pay for them.  
  
"Yes sir I could put that on there for you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As the sun was rising that morning in Stephanie's house, Stephanie was up stairs sleeping still. As her eyes was opening somewhat, she rolls over to see what time is it. She sighs, as she gets up and slips on her slippers. She grabs her baby blue robe and wraps it around herself. Downstairs, the door bell rang through out the house, let it knowing. Stephanie rolled her eyes, knowing the Hunter was at the doctors this early in the morning. She gets up and walks downstairs to answer the door. As the man was standing outside, holding a dozen roses for her. Stephanie turns the knob and opens the door to see her surprise seeing those roses.  
  
"Is Miss McMahon home?" The guy was trying to looking over the roses, trying to see if the person was Stephanie or not.  
  
"I'm Stephanie McMahon, are these for me or something?" Stephanie smiled sweetly to the guy, as he handed her the roses.  
  
As Stephanie takes the roses, she was going to say something, but the man left without saying a word. She closes the door and walks into the kitchen. She sets the red roses on the table looking for a card or something. She grabs the card that was standing out clear as blue and opens it. She was smiling as she read the card, until she got to the name on the card. Looking at the card then at the roses, made her sick to her stomach. She took the roses and threw them in the garbage and walks back to her bedroom. She grabbed the card that was lying on her night stand that she got from Hunter last night. Saying he was sorry for what he did to her, so that night she forgave him. She smiled at the card, but she was thinking about the roses that Jericho gave her.  
  
"Chris was just trying to be nice that's all," she was talking to herself.  
  
Stephanie walks back into the kitchen and grabbed the roses out of the garbage. She just looked at them, knowing that she had feeling for Jericho, but she didn't want to show it, since she loves Hunter. Now she has two men, that loves her and she loves both of them. She thought to herself how she could love two people, even though she has Hunter in her life. 


	5. Chapter 5 When Theres More Then One Reas...

Stephanie was sitting in the locker room with her brother Shane and Paul Heyman. They were talking about what's going to happen on Raw next week. Having Vince brings back The Rock, but she wasn't listening to the men talking. She was thinking about the roses she got from Jericho yesterday morning. As she thought to herself, Shane came over to her and shook her shoulder gently. Stephanie didn't look up right away, she was still spacing out, trying to get those memories what happen that one night out of her mind. She was thinking, if Jericho really did love her, why he went along with that plan with Hunter. Shane looked at her weirdly and shaking her shoulder again, seeing if she would look up at him this time.  
  
"What's wrong, Steph?" as his soft brown eyes was looking down upon Stephanie. Smiling at her, trying to figure out why she was spacing out.  
  
Stephanie looked up and smile sweetly, "nothing, I was just thinking about something." She knew when she said about something, Shane would ask her another thing.  
  
"What about? You can tell me." as he was sitting down in the chair next to her. As he looked at her, trying to see her eyes, but she had them towards the floor.  
  
"Nothing," as she was turning her head away from Shane. She was thinking about the two men that she loved and she didn't want to tell what happened that one night. She tried to keep her eyes away from Shane, so that he won't know that she was crying a bit.  
  
Shane looked at her and then shook his head. He looked at Paul and points to the door, so that he could talk to Stephanie alone. As Paul left, he looked back to Stephanie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Steph, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, you're my sister and I'm your brother. We have been through thick and thin through out life. Why won't you tell me what's wrong, any other time you do."  
  
Stephanie still had her head turned away, "it's something that doesn't consider you. I have to do this on my own. It's something that happens and now I have to do it on my own. I'm a big girl now and I know you still treat me as a little girl, but don't do that anymore." Her voice drifted away, as the tears was falling down from her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jericho was talking on her cell phone, sitting in the guy's locker room. He was alone getting ready to go out and get his match over with. So later on he can get out of the arena and visit his family for the weekend. As he was still talking, the door opened softly and quietly. Jericho didn't notice that the door was open, as a woman was coming in the room. She walked over to Jericho, coming up behind him, as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. As Jericho kept his back towards the door, she covered his eyes and kissed his neck.  
  
"Umm. dad could I call you back later tonight?" as he was hanging up his phone. He smiled and started to guess who was behind him. "Trish?" there was no answer, "Stephanie?"  
  
"Stephanie. as a Stephanie McMahon," the woman took her hands off his eyes and turns him around. "Why did you say Stephanie?"  
  
Jericho looked shocked and embarrassed for saying Stephanie, "I'm sorry Torrie, and it's just."  
  
"Just what?" as Torrie cocked her head towards the side, still looking at him.  
  
"Well it's a long story. To make the story short, I like Stephanie and she doesn't know it. Plus I don't know how to show her either." He looks down to floor, confused out of his mind on what to do.  
  
Torrie grabbed a chair and place it in front of him. "Why don't you tell her tonight on live TV? The only thing you got to lose is, Hunter getting on your ass about it. Vince yelling at you, plus the superstars kicking your ass later on in the night. Or you could call her cell."  
  
Jericho looked up at her and smiled, "thanks, I'll do the second one, since I don't want some people to know." He gets up and kissed her on the cheek, "thanks again."  
  
Torrie smiled and watch him walked out of the locker room. "I hope he get what he wants," as she whispered under her breath, "Because I didn't. Even when I tired to show him I like him, he goes and likes another woman."  
  
Jericho walked down the halls smiling, thinking what Torrie said. He knew that he had a good friend giving him advice on some women problems. He walked past some of the divas, getting they're make-up done. He looked at them, thinking to himself the most beautiful woman is Stephanie and she doesn't need to wear make-up to look beautiful. He walked into the parking lot, getting out his cell. As he was standing in the parking lot, dialing up Stephanie's number. He was waiting for Stephanie to pick up the phone, but instead he got her voice mail. He waited until the beep and started his message.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, this is Chris. I was hoping to get to talk to you, but I guess you're out. Well give me a call sometime. Oh I forgot something, I like you and I love you." He hanged up his cell and smacked his head. "That was dumb!"  
  
Jericho left the parking lot, getting a bottle of water. He was looking around making sure that no one heard him talking on his cell. He was walking down the hall seeing that his match was up next. So he quickly walks to the black curtains to go out on stage. As he went out to the ring and performed what he do best at. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stephanie just got back from the ECW locker room. She looked around the room making sure that she was alone. As she walked over to her bag. She grabbed her cell, seeing that she missed two calls and one with a voice message. As she listen to the message, hearing Chris' voice saying some stuff on her calling him. She smiled and looking at her watch, noticing that Smackdown was getting over. She listened to the , message again, hearing that Jericho saying he's loves her. She hanged her cell up and sat down on the couch smiling at her phone. But she knew that she had to think what she was going to do about the situation that she was in. She grabs her date book, to what's going on in the next few days.  
  
"Maybe I'll visit him this weekend in Canada." As she was marking down what day to visit Chris on. 


	6. Chapter 6 What Is She

Jericho rolled over in his bed, waking up to a blonde in his bed. As he groggy sat up to see who it is, his alarm went off. Waking up the woman next to him, she stirred but didn't wake up right away. As he turns off the alarm, he felt a breeze coming underneath the covers. He looked under the cover seeing that he wasn't dress when he went to bed. Jericho looked back over to the woman that was still sleeping, seeing if he could get a better look at her. When he saw the face, he tries to slip out of the bed quietly as he can, while wrapping a bed sheet around his waist.  
  
"Damn it, why can't I remember what happen last night." As he whisper, trying not to wake her. "Every time when I go out, with one of my friends, this happens. I had sex with Torrie, well then I had to be pretty drunk to do that."  
  
Torrie rolled over still sleeping and Jericho was walking towards the bathroom. He shut the door and locked, as he looked into the mirror while turning on the water. The cold running water was filling up in the sink, as he put his hands under the water and splash cold water onto his face. He thought to himself, how could I do this. He splashed his face two more times until he shut off the water. He sat down in the toilet seat, staring down at the floor then looking up at white door in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up and trying to think how could this happen.  
  
"When I fall in love with someone, it always messes up like this." He was talking to himself, trying not to have Torrie hear him, "why do this happen to me. If Torrie tells anyone about this, I'm never going to hear the end of this from the guys in the locker room on Raw."  
  
Jericho gets up and turns on the shower and closed the curtains. The bath room filled with steam as he sat back down on the toilet seat again. He stared off into a daze, trying to forget what ever happen last night. No matter if Torrie is still in his bed, he going to try to forget everything. He wanted a different woman, not Torrie, he wanted Stephanie. The bath room mirrors got foggy, as he stood up and hops into the shower, trying to forget everything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The radio was on some of the r&b music, as Stephanie was in her car, heading towards Jericho's house. She looked at all the stores they had in Canada, seeing that there's so much more then just site seeing. She made a right turn down a street, seeing little kids playing at the play ground while mothers was watching them, just to make sure they don't get hurt. She smiled, thinking to herself that she wanted to start a family soon. But she had more important things to do, like working and making sure that the WWE Company was going smoothly. Then maybe later on, she and someone that she loved could start a family. She was pulling onto the street were Jericho lived; her heart was beating with each inch of the car made towards his house. She pulled up into Jericho's drive way, as she turns off her rented car; she looked at the house hoping that he was there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While inside the house, Jericho finishes his shower grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He hopped out of the shower, wiping off the mirror some so he could see if he got some of the red out in his hair. He unlocked the door, as he was turning the knob, Torrie sat up in the bed covering the top half of herself. Jericho walked out of the bath room seeing Torrie was awake; he gave a weak smile to her as he went over to his dresser to get some boxers and jeans.  
  
"Good Morning to you too," Torrie said in a groggy voice, crawling over the bed to him.  
  
Jericho looked at her, "morning." His attention went back to finding his boxers.  
  
"I had a fun time last night, how about you?" she smiled sweetly to him.  
  
"Umm." He was speechless don't know what to say to her or what to do.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" She sat on the edge of the bed tugging at his towel that was hiding half of his body.  
  
"Tell you the truth, I really didn't. I was drunk last night and I didn't know what I was doing. So I didn't have a fun time last night. The only part last night I had fun, was hanging out with guys and the gals. I really didn't want to do anything wrong, but I guess I did." As he was putting on his boxers.  
  
Torrie looked at him, like she just got played for the sex. Jericho looked at her seeing that she was hurt, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't love her, he love Stephanie and Torrie knew that already too. He lifted up his head quickly hearing a door slam, not knowing who would come to his house this time in the morning. As he walked over to the window, he saw a long chestnut hair, walking towards the house. His mind was somewhere else, thinking it was the neighbor or something. So he quickly went downstairs, leaving Torrie upstairs wrapping a robe around her naked body. The door bell rang, as Jericho was walking up to the door, he turn the knob, seeing the woman wasn't facing him.  
  
"May I help you miss?" He looked at her up and down, seeing that her body was somewhat the same as Stephanie's.  
  
The woman turn the around, smiling at him, "I think you can. You see you left a message on my cell, telling me that you loved me. So I'm here to see if its true, since that one night that we had."  
  
Jericho looked at her, as he was trying to bring his jaw back up to the top of his mouth, "umm. well it is true. I do love you very much so; I didn't want to hurt you on the whole plan that Hunter wanted me to do."  
  
Before Jericho could get out another word out of his mouth, Torrie appeared next to him. She smiled at Stephanie, tossing her hair back out of her face. Stephanie stared at Torrie, then at Jericho not knowing what else to say. Torrie slipped one of her arms through Jericho's arms, holding onto him, telling Stephanie that he is hers. As Stephanie was about to turn away, Jericho grabbed her hand and pulled her against his bare chest. Making sure that Torrie's arm away from his arm. He kissed Stephanie on the lips, telling that Torrie didn't exist in his life the one that does was her. Torrie looked at the people who were kissing; she grabbed her coat and her keys. She stomped her feet and left the two still kissing in the doorway. Stephanie pulled away, when Torrie left the house, she looked at him and started to blush.  
  
"Wow..." she finally got some words out of her mouth, before he pulled her in the house kissing her again. 


	7. Chapter 7 When You Got To Get Revenge

Stephanie woke up in Jericho's arm later that night. She looked up and smiled at him, while he was keeping his eyes on the hockey game that was going on. She was finally happy, being in the arms of Jericho, smelling his cologne on his skin. She looked at the remote that was beside him, then she look back up at Jericho. If she reached across him, grabbing the remote quickly and turn off the TV, he wouldn't notice. She kept her eyes on him, making sure he kept his attention on the game, instead of her hand. As her hand was going towards the remote, Jericho saw her going for the remote out of his corner of his eye. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his lips, kissing her wrist and then kissed her.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" He looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing." trying to act all innocent to him, but it was no use with that smile looking at her that way, "okay I was trying to get the remote to turn it off the TV on you. But that didn't work out the way I wanted it too."  
  
Jericho smiled at her and kissed her again, but adding some tongue in the mix. As he was pulling her closer to him, pulling her hair back out of her face. Stephanie thought she was melting in his arms and he couldn't even notice, but she knew something was bugging her when she got here. Why was Torrie Wilson here at his house, only in a robe? As he was trying to pull away from the kiss, he kept on pull her more into his arms and towards him more. She finally pulls away, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jericho said with a concerned face, looking at Stephanie.  
  
"Nothing wrong, it's just something has been bugging me since I got here. You see when I got here to surprise you and to see what your reaction was when I was on your door step. But when I was standing there looking at you, then seeing Torrie waltz in and put her arm in yours. I thought you two were going out or something. Can you please explain the situation what was going on at the time." As she cocked her head towards the side looking at him for an answer.  
  
Jericho covered his eyes and then looked back at her, "Well it's a long story."  
  
"I got all night to hear it," she cut him off before he could say anything else.  
  
"It's started last night, just hanging out with some of the guys and gals from work. I would usually have 3 drinks and that would be enough for me. But last night was different, I didn't know how many drinks I had. So I was pretty drunk, when I got home. I don't remember anything after that, all I remember is waking up and seeing a woman in bed with me. Not even knowing it was Torrie right away, until she stirred a little bit." He looked at her with a sigh of relief, knowing that she'll maybe ask more questions about it.  
  
She looked at him with a slight smiling coming to her face, "well I think you already know my second question. To that whole story to it."  
  
"Did I have sex with her? Possible, I think I did, because I wasn't in boxers or anything when I woke up this morning. If you hate me because of that, I understand but I didn't mean anything to happen that way. I swear." He smiled at her, while leaning in to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Stephanie kissed him, pulling back a bit, "I'm not mad, I just wanted to know what the hell she was doing here. Even though you had complete control over yourself, but I think otherwise." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torrie was in her hotel room looking at the TV, but the it wasn't on. She knew she has been played big time, but didn't know why. She liked Jericho, but why he didn't like her back. She kept on staring at the black screen, thinking why that Jericho didn't like, but he like Stephanie. She sat back on the couch still looking at screen, but this time she threw water at the TV. She screams as she got up and walks into the bath room. She looked into the mirror, staring at her face.  
  
"If Stephanie thinks that she can waltz in and take Jericho away from me. She has another thing coming towards her," she was whispering to herself as she smiled into the mirror, "She better watch her back, because when she at least know it, I'll be the one in Jericho's arms not her."  
  
Torrie started to laugh as she walks back into the room, looking around. She stood there for a minute or two, before she start to walk back over to the couch. She lie down, start to flip through the channels until she stop at Much Music. She stared at the channel for awhile until she fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8 Where Were You?

A red Prowler was pulling up to a house that was on the country side. The car door swing open and one leg step out then another. A woman in black leather pants and white tube top with a black leather coat was around her, was getting out of her car. Stephanie was looking around the country side, having one hand on the top of her car and the other grabbing her bag out of the car. She always dreams to have a house on the country side when she got married, but she wasn't married yet. She walked up to the house with a black bag around her shoulder and her car keys in her right hand. She looked through her keys, trying to find her house key, but it was no use as the white door that was opening. A man in a muscle shirt on and blue jeans with crutches under his arms was looking at Stephanie who was making her towards the door. Stephanie smile as she tilts her head towards the side, as she was leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She made her way past him setting down her bag on the floor and putting her keys on the hook for the keys. She walked up the stairs to the kitchen, as the man shuts the door behind him. He walked up the stairs following behind Stephanie as she was making some tea. He sat down in a chair next to the table, looking at her.  
  
"So where have you been? I thought you had the weekend off." He looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "well my dad need to make a few changes to the storylines that the writers did. Plus he need me there to explain some of them to him, I couldn't come home I had to stay in New York doing some of the work there. I'm sorry Hunter, I forgot to call you, and I thought you would understand that I was doing work."  
  
She was lying straight to her teeth, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was lying to him. She poured the tea into two cups and walks over to the table. She set them down and sat in the chair across Hunter, looking at him with a smile. She was trying her best not making him notice anything that was wrong with her, as she was sipping on her tea. Stephanie knew it was wrong to lie where she was over the weekend, although she made Jericho promise her not to tell anyone about that night. Hunter looked at her was uncertain eyes; he couldn't tell she was lying to him, but he knew something was up.  
  
"So you had to work all weekend. Well I was hoping to spend some time with you this weekend, before you heading off on the road again. But oh well, I guess we can spend time together tonight before you head out tonight." He looked at her with a smile as he was reaching across the table to grab her hand to hold it, "So princess, what do you want to do? Since you have about 4 to 5 hours before you leave."  
  
"Well." she looked at him and smiled sweetly as she can, "I was hoping to get some extra sleep before I leave tonight. I wasn't sleeping that well all weekend, thinking about the storylines that was coming up. So after I drink the rest of my tea, I was going to lie down and rest until that time."  
  
He looked at her and nodded his head, "Okay, I guess we have to do it some other time then."  
  
Stephanie finishes drinking her tea, looking at Hunter with a smile as she was getting up and walking over to him. She kissed him on the cheek as she was heading towards the upstairs to their room. She slapped her forehead, thinking how munch can she keep up with the lying towards Hunter's face. Sooner or later he was going to know that she was Jericho all weekend. No matter she was thinking, she shook it off and walked into the room. She looked around the room, seen the bed has been slept in. She walked over the bed and lay down, she was still thinking about that one night with Jericho. She smiled as she turns over on her side and closed her eyes. While downstairs in the kitchen, Hunter was sitting there moving his finger around the cup handle. He looked up; looking outside noticing it was a beautiful day out. He got up out of his chair walking over to the phone; he looked around the corner to make sure that Stephanie wasn't around. He dials up a number and putting the it up to his ear. He listens to the ring tone, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" a sweet woman's voice comes on the other end, sounding she was like out of breath of some sort.  
  
"Torrie, I know you got something on Stephanie right?" Hunter was making sure his voice was soft and looking out for Stephanie.  
  
"Yes, I do. Anything you want to know, plus more." She was smiling on the other end, "Along with that, you know what you owe me for this to..."  
  
Hunter cut off Torrie before she got to far, "Yea I know, just tell me what happen that night plus the next morning."  
  
"Well." as Torrie was starting out, "Chris was successful, getting him really drunk was a perfect planning so he could get me in bed. Okay enough of that, in the morning Stephanie came to his house in the morning. I thought she would never show up, if she never got those flowers from Chris."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute, what flowers?" I never saw any flowers when I got home on Friday." His voice started to get louder.  
  
"Well the flowers, I gave him the idea on sending Stephanie some roses. So that way she would come to his house. She didn't know I was there, but hey it was worth it, seeing her face." She laughed a bit.  
  
"Okay, well I don't need to hear no more of it. Make sure you keep tabs on Miss Little Stephanie McMahon, until I find out what to do next understood?" he was looking at his watch, seeing it was almost 1:30.  
  
"Yes sir and you owe me a good session of that game of yours. Oh another thing, if you hear anything about Stephanie trapped in a room with someone or something. Don't worry it's my plan to get her back, for ruining my fun with Chris that day. So until then Hunter, I'll meet you on Tuesday at the hotel on time." As she was saying before she hung up the phone. "Plus along with it, bring the strawberries, handcuffs, whip cream, and the chocolate. So I can show you how good of a time you'll have with me, then that little slut of a girlfriend you call Stephanie. I'll show you how a real woman pleases her man, then treating him like dirt. So Hunter until then and make sure bring those items.  
  
Hunter laughed a bit, "I'll remember the items and I'm looking forward to that too. So until then, my little backdoor slut."  
  
"Ooo, I love it when you call me that." She smiled as she twirled the phone cord around her fingers.  
  
The two both hang up the phone at the same time. He looked around the corner, thinking to himself. He knew that he's going to get Stephanie back big time what ever she was doing to him. Plus he was doing the same to her, but she doesn't know that. He walked back over to the table, sitting back down in his spot. He grabbed the newspaper that was on the table and begins to read it. He was thinking more about Tuesday, then the plan on getting Stephanie. He laugh when he thought that Torrie wanted Jericho over him, but it didn't matter to him as long he's getting something out of it, while having Torrie around doing his dirty work. 


	9. Chapter 9 You're Up To Something

As Stephanie was walking back to her locker room, getting a humiliate from The Rock and Chris Jericho out in the ring. Even though she knew that Chris would make up for it when she got back to the hotel that night. She had a smile on her face, a smile that would never leave until something really did happen. She keeps on walking down the halls until a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a darken hallway. The guy kissed Stephanie right away, having his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her knees went weak as she kissed him; she finally pulled away and looks at him.  
  
"You know, you and I could've of got caught id we keep this up," she smiled as she leans in and kisses his neck.  
  
He laughed quietly, "well Stephanie if you keep on wearing those short skirts and dresses I wouldn't have to keep on doing this. So why do you have to tease me like that out there? Leaning over the ropes, you know what that does to me."  
  
She stopped kissing his neck and looked at him, "so Chris, you're turn on by that, good. Maybe tonight would go well for the both of us. I shoulder wear even shorter skirts and lower cut shirts. Hmm. I have to think about that one tonight."  
  
"Oh you think so huh? Well I can get you back to tonight, just wait until we get back to the hotel tonight." Chris smiled as he was walking away from Stephanie.  
  
She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him back to her, kissing him with tongue. "Well see about that Mister."  
  
Stephanie left Jericho in the hallway for while until it was all clear for him to come out. She walked to her locker room, noticing that was something different in her room. As she looked around, a person in a black mask comes up behind her and covers her mouth with a cloth. The cloth had cholorophorm, when Stephanie smelled the cloth she felt limp. As the person takes the cloth off her mouth and nose, then take off the black mask. Her long blonde hair goes over her shoulder and in her face. She looked down at Stephanie, who was in her arms sleeping like a baby.  
  
"Well. well. Miss Stephanie McMahon can't defend herself without her knight to come and save her from the me." The woman said in an evil voice, looking around to make sure no one saw her, "now Stephanie, we need to get you somewhere safe, well at least somewhere no one would find you."  
  
The woman grabs Stephanie by the underarms, as she was dragging her out the room and down the hall. She smiled as she was going down the dark hallways to the basement of the arena. As the woman unlocked a door, she looked in to see the other person she put in there earlier. He was still asleep, as she was pulled Stephanie into the room. She looked at the both of them who were lying with each other on the floor.  
  
"Have a nice night you two. Don't forget that Miss Wilson hooked you two up. Oh by the way Rock, don't be too rough with the Billion Dollar Princess, because the fun only begun now and now only. Stephanie I'm going to make sure the man you left is in good hands, plus the man you're with too. Jericho will be in very good hands after he see the tape I'm making. Buh bye and sweet dreams lovers." Torrie laughed with enjoyment, as she was leaving the room.  
  
As Torrie was out of the room, she turned on the camera that was inside the room. She looked at the monitor that was on the outside of the room, seeing that the two are still asleep. She laughed again, thinking that Jericho doesn't want a slut like Stephanie if she keeps up being unfaith to every man she's with. Before Torrie left to go back up to the arena she locked the door making sure that Rock and Stephanie doesn't get out until someone comes and get them. Plus she started to bang on the door to wake them up, so that the fun can begin. 


	10. Chapter 10 Last Night, Well

Stephanie open one eye then the other, she looked up at a ceiling. She notices that her head was on something but she didn't know what it was. So she turns her head to the right, noticing that her head was on some guy's lap. She couldn't make out the face right away. As she sat up, she got lighted headed right away so she laid her head on the floor. The man stirred a bit, rubbing his eyes as he open them. He looked around the room, seeing that he wasn't in his locker room at all. As his vision cleared up, he looks towards the ground seeing a woman that was wearing a camouflage dress on. He thought she was one of the divas from WCW/ECW side, so he turned her over a bit. He was right, it was Stephanie as his face look the other way trying to think it was all a dream. But when he pinched himself it wasn't, he was still in a room with her. Stephanie sat back up and looked around, noticing that the guy was awake. She jumped when she recognized who he was.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Stephanie moving away from him, "And where the hell are we?"  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same question, Stephanie," he was standing up brushing off the dirt and dust off his pants.  
  
Stephanie was glaring at him while she pulling down her dress, "what? I have no idea why we are here. You should know something at least, since I was in my locker room last and I was." She covered her mouth.  
  
"What?" as he looked at her with a questionable look on his face.  
  
Stephanie stand up, looking around in the dark room that they were in. She didn't respond him right as she walked over to the door. He looked at her then shake his head at her, not knowing what she was doing. As Stephanie tugged on the door handle, it was locked. She turned around looking at him, then she spin back around towards the door hitting the door with her fist. He thought she was crazy when she hit the steel door. She turns back around and slides down on the door, holding her hand towards.  
  
"That stupid little." Stephanie was about to say the rest of the sentence when he stopped her.  
  
"Stupid little what?" as he was walking over towards her, kneeling down beside her. He grabbed her hand to check if she broken anything.  
  
"Would you mind not," as she take away her hand away from him and slammed it against the wall behind her, "touching me! Rock if you touch me again, I'll."  
  
"You'll do what, kick me in the balls, I doubt you can even get there first. I was only helping you, checking if you broke your hand or anything on your hand. Greez, you can be a bitch in real life too." He walked back over to the other side of the room, sitting down leaning back his head.  
  
Stephanie looked over at him, "I'm sorry. I'm just not use to people helping all the time." She looked at her hand as she touched her knuckles softly. "Damn it!"  
  
"What?" Rock looked at her with one eye.  
  
"I think I broken some of my knuckles maybe." As she was looking are see if there's anything cold to put on her hand in the time being.  
  
Rock got up again and walked back over to Stephanie, kneeling down beside her. She looked at him, didn't know what he was doing. He grabbed her hand gently not trying to touch her knuckles, he looked at her hand. He notices that her knuckles were swelling up, he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped around her hand. She looked at her hand then back up him, smiling. Stephanie didn't know what to say to him at first. Rock stood back up, but Stephanie pulled him back down to her. She kissed him on the cheek to thank him, for helping her.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly to him.  
  
"You're welcome, see kindness helps right?" He smiled at her, with a twinkled in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Would you mind sitting over here, by me so I don't get so lonely?" She smiled sweetly at him, acting all so innocent to him.  
  
The Rock nods towards her, sliding down the wall to sit down. He sat down besides her, looking towards the wall, don't know what to say to her at all. She looked at her hand then at him, she smiled as she touches the piece of shirt that was wrapped around her hand. She leaned her head over on his shoulders, closing her eyes and fall asleep. As he looked over at her sleeping, he kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her, making sure that she was warm. He leaned back his head, looking up not knowing he was doing, he fell asleep right after her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jericho woke up, having the sun shiny in his eyes. He rubbed them and turned over; noticing Stephanie wasn't there beside him. He sighed and got out of bed, he head towards the bathroom. Before he went in, he grabbed his cell seeing that there's a vice message on his cell. He dialed in his code to listen to the voice message. He heard Torrie Wilson's voice coming on the message, saying that there's a tape at the front desk for him and he better watch it. He shook his head, as he grabbed his card key and head out the door. He walked down the stairs and walked through the people who were talking. Jericho walked right up to the front desk, looking around to see if the manager was around. A man in a navy blue suit walks up and hands Jericho a tape, not even asking what he wanted. He took the tape and nodded towards the manager, as he walked away and walked back up the stairs. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw a woman with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, walking in his room. He ran down the hall to get to his room fast as he could, open his door right away. Jericho walked up to the woman and grabbed her, pulling her into him. She kissed him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where were you? I was waiting up all night, worry about you. What happen?" He looked at her with a concerned face, and then he looked at her hand. "What happen to your hand too?"  
  
"Long story." Stephanie smiled at him, as she looked a down seeing he had a tape in his hand. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh this," as he raised it up and showed it to her, "I don't know exactly. Torrie called my cell and left a message, saying I have to watch this tape right away."  
  
Stephanie looked at him, "well we can watch the tape together then, since the story has to deal with her anyways."  
  
They walked over to the bed; Stephanie sat down as Jericho popped the tape into the VCR. He turned on the TV, seeing the screen was black at the moment then a picture comes up. The taped show Stephanie and The Rock in the same room together, they looked like they were just talking. Stephanie looked down the floor then back up towards the TV. Jericho was glaring at the TV, not knowing what to say about it. So he turned off the TV and the VCR, then turns to Stephanie, looking at her seeing what she has to say about that.  
  
"Chris, I can explain everything. Nothing happened in that room between The Rock and me, nothing. Torrie locked us in there, for the whole night. I over heard her talking one day, saying that she was going to get me back, for taking you away from her. I think she was the one behind all this, knowing that she was the only one telling you to watch the tape." Stephanie looked at Jericho, having tears filling up in her eyes, "I mean it, nothing happen between Rock and me, and if there was anything that happen that night, I would've of told you the truth. So right now I'm telling the truth."  
  
Jericho took her hurt hand and hold it, "I believe you, okay. Don't start crying, or you'll mess up you beautiful face right now." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly. "Why don't we just stay in bed all day, you look like you're still tried."  
  
Stephanie nodded as she crawled into the bed rest of the way. She took off her jeans, as Jericho tossed a Y2J shirt towards her. She was taking off her shirt and putting the other one on. Jericho walked over to the side of the bed, crawling under the covers, while pulling her with him. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her on the forehead, as she leans her head on his chest. She fell asleep as Jericho was watching TV, rubbing her arm with his hand. He was thinking, if she was telling the truth or not, but no matter what he still loved her. 


	11. Chapter 11 Its Over

Hunter walked around in the kitchen of his home and Stephanie's. He was waiting for Stephanie to get home, so he could see why she been sleeping with Jericho. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, lifting his legs on the other chair next to him. He grabbed the newspaper that was on the table, as he opened it the phone began to ring. He looked at the charger seeing the phone wasn't there, so he looked at table. He saw the phone on the other side of the table. He sighed as he reached over the napkins and grabbed the phone. He looked at the caller id then he answers it with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hello?" he said as he yawned.  
  
A soft spoken voice came over on the phone, "Hunter? Its Stephanie, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Well isn't Miss I don't want to come home McMahon. What do you need anyways, since I barely see you at home anymore?" Hunter voice started to get louder.  
  
Stephanie looked over at the sleeping Jericho as she turned back to talk to Hunter. "Let's get one thing straight here! You set me up, seeing if I would cheat on you and I did. That's your own fault that I don't come anymore, plus I've been hearing rumors going around the arena and at the offices, you've been cheating on me. So I think we're even on the whole cheating thing. Now I was saying I need to tell you something." She paused for a minute, as she looking into the mirror across form her, "see since you've been seeing if I would cheat or not, I'm finally going too settled down with one man, that makes me feel good and everything. Now you're wondering who this guy is, hmmm. I wonder who it is. Is it you, nope. Is it Chris, yes. You want to know why, because you pushed me away far away, so I came closer to Jericho. Now since that house is mine in the first place, I'll wait for awhile until you leave to go back to your house."  
  
"But." Hunter got out of his mouth, before Stephanie cut him off.  
  
"No buts about it, I decide that and I'm going to stick with that. So if you don't mind I have to get on with my new life again. Good bye." Stephanie hanged up the phone before he could get another word out of his mouth.  
  
Hunter looks at the phone, then at the newspaper. He was thinking of what he done to his relationship of his with Stephanie. As he think about the good times he had with her, Torrie walked down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. She spots Hunter at the table, as she walked over to him and wraps her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. Hunter smiled a bit, but he was still looking at the phone. Torrie grabbed the phone and looked at the caller id, who called that last ten minutes or so. She looked at Hunter then back at the caller id screen.  
  
"So she called huh? What did she say?" She paused and started back up again, "Does she wants to get back together with you and stay with you this time?"  
  
Hunter looked at her, "Why don't you shut the hell up Torrie! Just shut up, pack your things and get out of this house now."  
  
Torrie looked at him like he was crazy, but she was turning back towards the stairs. She knew that Stephanie had broken it off with Hunter and he was pissed about it. She smiled to herself knowing, she's going to get Jericho and Stephanie broken up by the end of this week. She was thinking to herself, thinking of what to do to them, knowing the whole locking her up with another person didn't work. She kept on thinking, when she was half way up the stairs Hunter called out to her. Torrie looked back, hearing him from the bottom of the stairs. She turned around looking down at him.  
  
"What?" As she shrugs her shoulder to him, without taking her eyes away from his.  
  
"Torrie, I wanted you to break up Stephanie and Jericho right away, as fast you can. I want Stephanie back no matter what, I want her back in my life. If you don't do that, I'll make sure that you would never have sex with another man as long as you live." His voice rang throughout the stairwell and up to where Torrie was standing.  
  
"Yes sir, greez you don't have to yell about it. You're really in love with her aren't you. She cheated on you and you want her back, now that's what I call love." Torrie turned away heading up the stairs to pack her things.  
  
Hunter looked up the stairs, as he turned around he stop at the picture that was hanging on the wall. It was him and Stephanie, on their vacation earlier that year. He took it down and went to the office room, still looking at the picture. He sat down in the leather chair, in front of the computer and front of a mess on the desk. He made sure the door was closed, before he sat down to do anything else. He sat up the picture in front of the computer, looking at it with a tear coming down his face. He wiped it away, as he kept on thinking about the good times with Stephanie. He was determined to get her back from Jericho, no matter what it takes, even if he had to put Jericho in the hospital. Or kidnap Stephanie away from Jericho and make her marry him. As he leaned his head on his hand, thinking about a plan to Stephanie back with him. The phone rang, Hunter just looked at it, letting it ring until the other person on the other end, hangs up and try to call again. 


End file.
